2 Girls 1 Cup Sonic Style
by Comment person
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Rated T for the topic it covers, if you have seen the video: 2 Girls 1 Cup, you should know why then. Plz R & R. This is my first fanfic. I do not own Sonic, or any of the characters in this story. I know there are a few typos.


Sonic Reaction to 2 Girls 1 Cup

"Charmy, what is it?!" yelled Vector from his desk. Charmy was busy making calls to every one. Vector heard him mutter something about "two girls and a cup".

Vector watched Charmy fly past the doorway, for the third time.

"Charmy?!" Vector called irritated. Charmy zipped past his doorway again, ignoring the very angry crocodile. Vector's patience was over.

"CHARMY!!!" Vector yelled, and slammed is fist on his desk. The whole house shook from the impact. Charmy's head poked around the corner slowly.

"Yeeesss?" Charmy asked slowly, while flying in the room.

"What are you doing?" Vector asked, since he never saw the lazy bee so excited.

"Well, you know when I stayed up late last night, surfing the web?" asked Charmy with excitement.

"Yea, what did you find?" Vector asked, glaring at Charmy. Charmy just smirked.

"I'll show you when every one gets here." Charmy replied, turned around and buzzed away. SMACK!! Charmy's head hit the top part of the door frame, and he fell on the ground.

"Oooowwwww." groaned Charmy as he laid on the ground, rubbing his helmet. Vector bursted out laughing at Charmy's accident.

Espio's P.O.V

THUMP! I felt a cold hard wall slam into the front of my body, and a sharp pain all over. I opened his eyes, and was staring my oak floor. I had flipped out of my cot and onto the floor. Something had shaken the whole house. I faintly heard Vector's deep laughing from down stairs, and guessed what happened.

'Charmy did something only an idiot would do, and Vector is finding it amusing.' Espio thought in his head. I painfully pushed myself up, and managed to stand on my boots.

"Might as well go get breakfast." I muttered to my self, now fully awake. I closed my eyes, and relaxed. I opened my eyes, and walked to the door. I pulled the door open with my invisible hand, and walked down the hallway to the stairs.

"Be here at 3:00pm!" Charmy yelled on the phone, excitement barely contained.

"Charmy, I don't think I can come, I'm kinda busy around that time." Silver voice said on the phone speaker. Charmy frowned, but then had an idea in his head.

"Too busy with some one?" Charmy said with an edge. There was a long pause on the other line.

"I uhhh…." Silver stammered on the line. Charmy had an evil grin on his face.

"Too busy with a pyrokinetic feline female?" Charmy asked devilishly.

"I'll be there." Silver quickly responded.

"Thanks!" Charmy said normally, and hung up the phone. He snickered as he dashed to the other phone, now knowing Silver's weakness. He buzzed through the hallway, passing Vector's office very fast, to avoid Vector yelling at him again. Charmy flew past an opening door.

"Hey Espio." Charmy said as he buzzed past.

Espio opened the door, and immediately heard a buzzing noise.

"Hey Espio." Charmy's voice said as the buzzing past him. Espio walked down the hall to Vector's office and entered. Espio quietly sat on the chair in front of Vector's desk. Vector was leaning back on his chair, reading the morning paper. Espio was wondering why Vector didn't notice him. Espio relaxed again, allowing himself to reappear. Vector looked over his newspaper.

"WHOA!" Vector cried, startled. Vector fell off his chair. He excepted to hear laughter of his fall, but Espio just sat there. Vector put his hand on the desk and pulled himself back into his chair.

"Espio! You know better than to scare me like that!" he said as he adjusted himself in his chair.

"What's Charmy doing now?" asked Espio, glancing back to see Chary buzz by again.

"Ah, he's just making calls to some friends, inviting them over around three I think." Vector said, fixing his newspaper.

"I am going to go to the diner for breakfast." Espio stated as he stood up and left.

"Hey, bring me back my favorite!" Vector said as Espio walked out. Espio stopped at the doorway. Vector glanced up at him.

"I am not paying the next phone bill." Espio said and walked off.

'Phone bill?' Vector thought. Just then, Charmy buzzed by again, heading to the other phone. Vectors eyes widened, realizing how much phone bills were these days.

"CHARMY!" Vector yelled as he jumped over his desk and ran into the hall. Charmy buzzed over him again.

"CHARMY, STOP MAKING CALLS!" Vector yelled as he chased Charmy down the hall way.

"Just a few more!" Charmy yelled back, flying into the kitchen. Vector got there first, and unplugged the phone. Charmy hovered in mid air, then quickly turned and flew to the living room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BEE!" Vector yelled as he raced to the living room. Charmy flew over the couch, Vector jumped over, but his foot caught the back part of the couch. He fell face first on the table. THUD! Vector glanced up to see Charmy laughing in the air, unable to control himself. Ignoring his fall, he slowly reached the phone cable near by and pulled it.

"No more calls." Vector groaned.

At 3:00 P.M …..

KNOCK KNOCK! Vector opened the door. Sonic stood in the doorway.

"Hey Sonic," Vector welcomed him, "come inside."

"Thanks buddy," Sonic said as he walked in, "so what does Charmy want me here?"

"I don't know, he said he found something while surfing the internet." Vector replied. Vector closed the door and started to follow Sonic to the living room.

KNOCK KNOCK! Vector turned around, irritated. He opened the door.

"Hey Shadow." Vector welcomed the black hedgehog. Shadow grunted in response and walked in.

"This better be worth it." he muttered. Vector closed the door AGAIN, and started to head over to the living room AGAIN.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Vector growled and turned back to the door. He opened it again, and Silver stood there uneasy.

"I'm here." Silver said. Vector gave an irritated sigh.

"Come on in Silver." Vector said. Silver walked in. Vector started to follow, but stopped. He turned back and glared at the door, excepting another round of knocks. About five minutes later, Vector finally started to head to the living room.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Vector violently turned and opened the door so rough, he almost hit the wall with it. Knuckles and Tails stood there. Tails had a nervous look on his face, while Knuckles had a 'What the hell are you doing?' look. It was just then Vector realized he was snarling, and his breathing was vicious. He straightened his face.

"Come on in fellas." Vector finally said.

"Thanks Vector." Knuckles said as they both walked in. Vector glanced around outside. Just the park, the Tails's Tornado, and a green dot speeding towards him.

A green dot? Vector squinted, now seeing who was approaching. Jet swerved his Extreme Gear board in front of the door. A huge wave of dust and wind kicked up and blew in Vector's face. Vector coughed and rubbed his eyes. When the dust cleared, Jet stood with his board on his shoulder.

"Hey crocy." Jet teased as he walked in. Vector growled at the green hawk and followed him to the living room.

"So how are things with you Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Ah the same old stuff, beating up Eggman's machines, running through cities, eating chilidogs." said Sonic as he bit into another chilidog.

"No more running from Amy?" Knuckles asked teasingly. Sonic held up his hand, chewed the rest of his chilidog, then swallowed.

"Well, we-" Sonic began.

"Ok, you are all here!" exclaimed Charmy as he buzzed in, interrupting Sonic, who let out a tiny sigh of relief.

"This better be worth it, Charmy." warned Shadow, who stood in the corner.

"Oh yeah, it's going to be worth it." Charmy chuckled to himself. He took out a disk from the computer hard drive.

"Now, if you watch this, you HAVE to watch the whole thing." warned Charmy. Every one exchanged glances with one another.

"Well, I guess you can leave to catch a breath or use the bathroom." added Charmy sounded ominous. Charmy turned on the DVD player.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jet. Charmy opened the DVD player and placed the disk in the slot. The slot closed automatically. Charmy turned and glared at Knuckles, who had the remote in his hand. Charmy stuck his tongue out at him, and Knuckles pressed play on the remote. Charmy flew back and hovered near the ceiling.

Something went wrong, and Charmy knew it, since the T.V screen played a video of Vector in the shower, singing HOT n' Cold. Every one but Vector (and Shadow) snickered.

"CHARMY!!" raised Vector's voice. Charmy flew down and swiped the remote from Knuckles. Skipped to the next section on the disk.

"Sorry guys, I had to record this on THAT disk." Charmy said as he fast forwarded the disk. Charmy finally stopped at the title: 2 Girls 1 CUP.

"Ok here it is." Charmy said excitedly.

The video played, a soft piano music played in the back ground. Two girls appeared on the screen, and the video continued.

"This should be interesting." muttered Shadow. Every one looks at Shadow.

"What? They're just two girls having…what?" Shadow turned back to the screen, so did every one else.

"Aaawww!!!!" every said in disgust. Charmy tried hard to hold back his laughter. Tails grabs a pillow and buries his head in it. Every one else looks like they are about to vomit.

"Charmy, you brought us here to watch to girls-" Sonic started, but Charmy pointed at the HD screen. They all turned to watch.

"Oh my…" Silver began, but every one let out a very loud groan of disgust.

"What the heck Charmy?!" Jet yelled through his hands covering his beak. Knuckles was gagging. Charmy bursted out laughing in the air. Vector grabbed the couch and tried not to vomit. Sonic held his stomach and his muzzle. Silver was looking away with a disgusted face. Tails ran to the restroom, and vomited. Shadow just stood and watched the video play.

"Hey guys look!" Charmy said and pointed at the screen. Every one slowly turned there heads to the screen.

"Wait, what is she…" started Sonic.

"OOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!" every one said in disgust.

"I'm going to be sick!" Knuckles exclaimed, right before he ran to the rest room. They all heard Knuckles vomit, then they heard Tails.

"Knuckles!!!" Tails yelled from the restroom.

"Sorry." Knuckles said, right before he vomited again. This time, in the toilet, and not on anything else, or no one else. Charmy was crying from his laughter.  
"Charmy…" Vector said as he gasped for breath, while trying to watch the video, "when this is over.... I'm going to….Oh GOD!" Vector ran out of the living room, out the back door, also tripping over a trash can, and tumbled into a tree.

"Ouch." Vector groaned.

Meanwhile….

"Aw, Vector is missing the good part." said Charmy.

"What?!" Sonic and Silver's voice said in unison. They watched the rest of the video.

"Don't tell me she's going to…" Jet muttered. At the moment Knuckles came back into the living room.

"Ok guys, I think I can…" Knuckles said, just before looking back up at the screen.

"AWWWWW!!!!!!" they two hedgehogs, hawk, and enchilada yelled in disgust. Knuckles watched, his jaw dropped. Knuckles gagged, and ran to the kitchen. They heard a loud vomit in the trash can.

"Gross!" muttered Knuckles from the kitchen. Charmy was laughing so hard, he started to hiccup. Jet, Silver, and Sonic sat in the living room, holding there stomachs. Shadow just stood there, his facial expressions unchanged.

"Disgusting, Charmy." Shadow muttered as he walked to the front door and dashed away.

Meanwhile….

Espio carried the bag of cold dessert back to the house. For odd reasons, he preferred to use the back door. As he approached the house, he noticed the back door was flung open. He quickened his pace, afraid that there might have been a robbery in their own detective office/house. As he came to the tree, he spotted Vector sprawled against a tree. Espio dropped his bag and ran over to his detective partner.

"Vector, what happened?" Espio asked calmly.

"Charmy….I'm going to get him!" Vector groaned. Espio stood and retrieved his bag. 'Typical' he thought to himself. As he walked in, he smelled something. Espio walked into the hallway, and saw Tails step out of the restroom. From his messed up fur, bits of food on his shoes, and the stench that came from him, Espio guessed what had happened. Espio walked into the living room, and found Sonic sprawled on the couch, Silver rubbing his head, and Jet sitting on the chair. Charmy was bouncing around, hiccupping from too much laughter.

"Did I miss something?" asked Espio. Charmy flew down to his face and blurted out every thing.

"You should have *hic* seen there faces *hic* *hic* it was *hic*" Charmy blurted out in Espio's face. Knuckles came out of the kitchen, holding the wall for support.

"Don't show me that again." Knuckles breathed heavily.

"Espio *hic* what's in *hic* the *hic* bag?" asked Charmy. Espio opened the bag and pulled out a quart of ice cream. Every one stared at the quart, since there was no label on it.

"What kind of ice cream is that?" asked Sonic. Espio turned open the top and opened the quart of ice cream. Espio got a spoon and scooped out some chocolate ice cream. They all stared at the chocolate ice cream scoop. Knuckles almost vomited right on the spot, but ran back into the kitchen. Jet fell back on the chair. Sonic just covered his face. Silver's face stared at the brown ice colored ice cream. Charmy was all over the place, laughing and hiccupping.

Tails came back into the room, and saw Espio holding a scoop of the chocolate ice cream, but after he saw that video, he thought that was a big scoop of crap. To every one's dismay, Espio shrugged and ate the chocolate ice cream. Tails just ran back to the restroom. Silver almost gagged. Sonic's head fell back on the couch, groaning.

"What?" asked Espio, with the ice cream in his mouth.


End file.
